


Bashir is a Lizardfucker

by swamperation_ogreload



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, everything is gay and nothing hurts, i had really cute lizard emoji paragraph breakers but i had to get rid of them :'(, nobody actually fucks a lizard, shitposting taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamperation_ogreload/pseuds/swamperation_ogreload
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Garak get engaged but apparently nobody knew about their relationship beforehand. Julian makes a joke then him and Garak take it Too Far and regret everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written before but this is my first fanfiction. Chapters may be short seeing how I'm a very concise person but I'll try to make each at least 1k. BTW this started as a serious piece of writing about heteronormativity but everything my filthy little hands touch inevitably turns into a meme. Please come talk to me on tumblr!!  
> main blog: swamperation-ogreload  
> fandom/shipping blog (nsfw 18+): gay-for-rhys

        The turbolift slowed to a stop as it reached ops. It was around 0600 and there was nearly a line to get to the replicator. Bashir stepped off the platform into the room and gave a sympathetic nod to a half asleep ensign on his way to Sisko's office. The Captain had asked for an update on his research on a new Dominion bioweapon last night so he was here to turn it in first thing in the morning when he _should_ have been asleep in bed keeping his Cardassian lover warm. Thinking of Garak brought a stupidly happy smile to his face and his fingers subconsciously went to play with the decorative pin next to his comm badge. They had been engaged for a week now, and the pin had just arrived at the station from an artesian yesterday. He smiled at Kira, who had been on duty since last night but only receives a wide eyed stare in return. Julian stops in his tracks,

        "Is something the matter Major? You don't look well." She points at his chest,

        "Doctor am I going crazy or are you wearing a _Cardassian betrothal pin?_ "

        "Oh yeah," he grimaces and looks away in embarrassment, "Things have been so busy lately I guess I've forgotten to tell everyone." It wasn't an excuse either, with all the work he's been doing attempting to find a possible treatment for the new bioweapon there's hardly been time to get everyone together and announce it at a dinner party. By now, every officer in earshot was looking unabashedly at the pin, but Julian could hardly guess why. Garak and him have been dating seriously for three years now and it's not as if they had been keeping their relationship secret, or even out of _public_ for that matter. Kira narrows her eyes is an expression of clear suspicion,

         "May I ask who the _Cardassian_ you're _marrying_ is then?" The doctor quirks an eyebrow at the strange question, surely she was joking, and decides to give a sarcastic reply if his own,

        "Why, Gul Dukat of course. It was love at first sight and after a _passionate whirlwind romance_ we decided to spend the rest of our lives together," he could hardly keep a straight face, especially when he thinks of how funny Garak will find it when he tells him. He drops off the PADD on Captain Sisko's desk and tried his best not to burst out laughing as he made his walk back through ops.

-

        Julian crept into his quarters only a few minutes later. With Garak's Cardassian hearing it was probably pointless, but it was in the spirit of things. The bedroom was warmer than he would have liked but at least he could use it as an excuse to sleep naked. He climbed into bed and was immediately pulled chest to chest with Garak, who seemed to only ever be half asleep.

        "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

        "On the contrary, I've been unable to get back to sleep without you."

        "Miss me that much? You must be getting sentimental in your old age," he gives the dip in his fiance's forehead a kiss. A smile spreads across Garak's face,

        "My dear, a heating pad would have worked just as well."

 -

        They manage to get in a good four more hours of sleep before Garak has to go and open up shop. Bashir watched him dress lazily from the bed, a sleepy grin blossoming as he watches his lover apply the pin to his tunic. He himself had the day off, no plans until 2100 when he would meet Miles for darts, and he wishes he could spend it with Garak further celebrating their engagement cuddled up in bed.

        "I can feel your pouting from here, you know," Garak returns to the small bedroom with two mugs of tea and hands one to Julian, "Trust me, I would much rather be curled around a handsome young Terran than dealing with the exceedingly difficult Betazoid woman I have a fitting scheduled for today but a tailor's work is never done." 

        "Have a bit of pity on me, I'm going to have nothing to do all day but lie here and be  _ bored _ ," he flings out an arm dramatically, reaching for Garak who has mercy and sits on the edge of bed so Bashir can lay his head in his lap,

        "I just so happen to know something you could do today that would make me a  _ very _ happy man." The smirk playing on his lips is audible in his voice and Julian can't help but to grin back,

        “Oh then by all means enlighten me.” Garak leans in close until Julian can feel his cool breath on his neck, causing the tiny hairs there to stand on end,

        “ _ Stop procrastinating and write the guest list. _ ”

**-**

        Miles was already halfway finished with his first pint when Julian walked in. Evidently he had heard of his friend’s newly revealed relationship status and needed a bit of liquid courage to get through the evening. Julian braced himself for what was sure to be an awkward encounter, Miles had made his thoughts on his and Garak’s relationship quite clear in the past,

        “Chief! You’re early,” he takes a seat in the open stool besides O’Brian’s, “Looks like you’ve started without me!” They sit in tense silence for a couple of minutes while they worked up the nerve to address the elephant in the room.

        “I see it's true then.”

        “Listen, I know how you feel about Cardassians-”

        “But  _ him?  _ Really Julian?” he shakes his head, “Even you couldn't be that stupid.” Julian ignores the jab and continues,

        “-But it would mean a lot for both of us if you would be my best man.” The Chief’s next argument died on his tongue and he peers down into his glass, ashamed to have attacked his friend like that,

        “I don’t see why  _ Gul Dukat _ would care if I was at his wedding,” he offers Julian a weary half-smile, “but you, my friend, will have the best bachelor's party in the quadrant.” Julian was touched, but then he realized it.  _ My God, people actually think I’m engaged to Gul Dukat. _


	2. Julian Writes Love Letters to Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this going through some pretty heavy medication withdraw and I feel like a corpse

        After Miles decided to retire Julian made his way to Garak’s shop where he was sure he was still working even at the late hour. It would have been nice to let himself in and surprise Garak with a kiss but seeing how the front door was locked he would have to settle for a playful ‘lean against the doorway.  _ Smooth and confident,  _ he says to himself,  _ Doctor Bashir, seducer of Cardassians.  _ The door slid open and the surface supporting his weight was suddenly pulled from under him.  _ Wait. No. This was not the plan.  _ He was at least able to hold in the rather embarrassing scream that was threatening to come to the surface. It would have been made up for maybe if Garak had caught him, this still could have been salvaged as a romantic moment, but all the asshole did was watch with muted amusement as Julian flailed to keep himself upright.

        “How nice of you to drop by, Doctor,” he hums. Julian shoots him a dirty look from where he's laying on the floor,

        “Why am I marrying you?” Garak offers him a hand,

        “Because you lack better judgement.”

        “And to think I was going to do that thing you like with my-”

        “Doctor! This is not an appropriate place to talk about this,” he looked around as if there were somebody who was listening in on them but Julian could see the corners of his mouth curve upwards. He let Garak fix his uniform, noticing how he was more attentive than necessary brushing imaginary dust from the seat of his pants but not mentioning it.

        “So get this, apparently half of the senior staff had  _ no idea _ we were together.”

        “I find that hard to believe, my dear, you've been flirting  _ shamelessly  _ with me since the day we met.” The Doctor smiles, leaning further into his partner,

        “Says the one groping me on the Promenade. Anyway, guess who they think I'm getting married to?” Garak sighs when he realizes Bashir is really going to make him  _ guess _ but then it hits him,

        “ _ No.” _

_         “Yes.” _

        “Are you  _ serious?” _

        “As a heart attack.” Both had ridiculous smiles on their faces now, amazed by the pure absurdity of the situation.

        “So you're telling me that the crew of the most strategically important space station in the quadrant just went along with the idea you were engaged to  _ Gul Dukat  _ instead of coming to the obvious conclusion that there was a far more likely Cardassian you were talking about,” he shakes his head, “I truly cannot understand how we haven't been taken over by the Dominion by now.” Bashir muffles his laughter in Garak's shoulder until he can get control of himself,

        “The pure combination of Human and Bajoran stubbornness.”

        “You do realize we have to see how far we can take this.”

        “Of course, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up.” Garak pats his thigh and pulls away,

        “I just have to pack up a little side project I’ve been working on then you can escort me home, now that I’m a single man I’m afraid I may make quite the tempting target for some shady characters wandering the night,” he packs a small bag with a few basic sewing supplies, no doubt Julian would have to drag him to bed tonight, “It makes me feel a great deal better knowing that there's a big strong Starfleet officer here to protect me.” Julian laughs and leans back on a display table,

        “I promise to valiantly strike down anyone who tries anything untoward, your chastity is safe with me. Your quarters or mine?” Garak slings the bag over his shoulder along with a garment bag,

        “Mine, sleeping on that flimsy Federation mattress of yours for the past week has given me an awful knot in my back,” he wraps an arm around Julian's waist and they start the walk back home.

        “Maybe I could take a look at that, I’m a doctor, you know.”

__

        “No no, Dukat wouldn’t be that romantic, you need to make it seem like he’s overcompensating for something,” Garak snatches the PADD from his fiance’s hand, “ _ ‘I can see our future together in your eyes’  _ really Julian, that's just narcissistic.”

        “I'm making up for all the love poetry you never wrote me.”

        “If you wanted love poetry, you should have turned that boyish charm on Mr. Worf instead of a old tailor.” Julian snorts and continues writing on the Cardassian made PADD Garak had gotten him,

        “Too bad Jadzia got to him before I did or you would have been out of a boyfriend.” Garak pinches his human lover's dreadfully unprotected thigh,

        “Finally, you could have a husband just as hairy as you are.”

        “Be quiet and read this over for me.”

        “I already told you, my dear, it needs more posturing. Really make it seem like he's puffing out his neck ridges.”

__

        It was touching, really, how loyal his friends were to still be with him even when they thought he was marrying Dukat. Sure, they all thought he was a naïve kid who was in over his head but at least that's better than outright contempt. Major Kira had perhaps the most surprising reaction, every time she saw him a look of pure pity came over her face. Which was reasonable, it was  _ Dukat _ after all. One had to wonder how his ex wife put up with it all those years, probably a mixture of his frequent absences and a Gul's paycheck.

        Over the past two weeks Julian has been “receiving” heartfelt letters from Dukat nearly every other day and he was just  _ waiting _ for someone to call bullshit. It was mildly offensive that people thought so low of his taste in romantic partners that nobody was even questioning this.

        “ _ Sisko to Bashir. _ ” He puts down the tissue sample he was scanning,

        “Yes sir?”

        “ _ Come to see me in my office as soon as you’re not busy, we have some  _ things _ to discuss _ .” Finally. It had taken long enough,

        “Of course sir, I’ll be up right away.”

        “ _ Good. Sisko out. _ ”

 

        The Captain was sitting at his desk reading when Julian arrived.  _ He doesn’t have the baseball at least, I’m not going to be in  _ too  _ much trouble.  _

        “Ah, Doctor, take a seat, this will only take a minute or two,” he puts the PADD down on his desk and adopts a more conversational posture, “Two days from now a Cardassian ship will be docking. Your  _ friend  _ Dukat will be on board, just thought you would like to know.”  _ Oh God he's using the same inflection on the word friend I used to use with Garak. _

        “Captain, Dukat and I aren-”

        “Now Doctor, Starfleet doesn't get involved with the personal lives of its officers but here's some advice from someone who's dealt with Dukat more than he would like: that man cares about nothing but himself, when you sleep next to him keep one eye open.” Bashir kept his mouth shut, this wasn't a conversation he was prepared to have,

        “If that's all sir, I should be getting back to the Infirmary.”

        “Of course Doctor, you're dismissed.” Julian awkwardly sped walked out of ops, trying very desperately to get the image of being in bed with Dukat out of his mind.


	3. The Worst Dinner Date Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer wait time for a chapter twice as long <3 thanks to all of you for the appreciation and support<3<3

        Julian rocked back and forth on his heels, he  _ really  _ didn't want to be here. Earlier that morning Garak watched him fuss with his dress uniform in the mirror, ' _ You know dear, I think the outfit is just perfect for the occasion,’  _ Elim had made his extreme distaste for the Starfleet uniform known in the past but his feelings for the dress uniform were of absolute  _ loathing,  _ not that Julian could disagree, ' _ Dukat is perhaps the one man alive who I have no sympathy for having to witness it,’  _ he had gotten up then and placed his hands on Julian's hips, ' _ It’s especially a crime on such an otherwise beautiful figure.’  _

       The dress uniform was just the cherry on top of the nightmarish situation Bashir was in currently. The most difficult  _ situation _ was to be arriving at airlock 3 any minute now and Bashir really hoped this encounter didn’t end in his dismissal from Starfleet. This whole joke had gotten out of hand awhile ago, he just had no idea how to  _ stop _ it and even worse, the longer he waited the more of a potential diplomatic issue this was turning out to be. It was all too fitting he had to suffer through this in an awful, stuffy uniform. Major Kira was standing next to him, the piece of work always insisted she be there to greet him but at least she had company this time.

      “You know Doctor, you don’t look very excited for somebody who’s about to be reunited with their lover.” He tries to force a smile but can’t vouch for its quality,

       “You could say that.” There’s a pressurized hiss from the airlock as the Cardassian cruiser docks and the door opens. Two Jem’Hadar exit first to stand at each side of the door, a power play distinct of Dukat on a place as safe as DS9, then comes the devil himself in two different forms. Dukat steps off first, followed closely by Weyoun.

        “Nerys! How good to see you again! How have you been?” he goes in for a hug but she just takes a few swift steps back,

        “Dukat, every time I see you my life expectancy goes down by a month. You asked me here, I came, and now seeing how I have actual work to do I’m leaving,” she makes a hasty retreat down the corridor before anyone can say anything, leaving Julian in the highly enviable position of being alone to handle the two most tedious people in the galaxy.

        “Well that was rude. I wonder what I ever did to deserve that kind of treatment, isn't that right Doct-” he stopped his pity party in its tracks when he saw the pin. Weyoun looks at Dukat’s confused expression with a smug grin splitting his face,

        “That's  _ right _ Dukat, I  _ knew  _ I forgot something,” he gives Dukat a mocking pat on the back, “Captain Sisko told me the big news, congratulations you two.”

\--

        “I swear, it was the most mortifying moment of my  _ life _ !” Julian hides his face in his hands, a whole new wave of embarrassment washing over him just thinking about it. Garak took another bite of his lunch, it was if he was eating particularly slowly today just to get on Bashir’s nerves,

        “Hm, it sounds to me like someone should have just told the truth.”

        “ _ Excuse me? _ But  _ you _ were the one who got me tangled up in all this!” He placed a hand over his chest,

        “My dear,  _ you _ were the one who started the rumor. This marriage won't go very far with you blaming me for your mistakes.” Julian frowned but went back to his meal, Garak was right and they both knew it.

        “So what's that you've been staying up at night making? I'm feeling a bit neglected.”

        “A new suit for you, if you thought you were going to wear some kind of holographic print tie dye monstrosity to our wedding without killing me first you were sorely mistaken.” Julian couldn't help but smile,

        “Elim Garak, you're a downright bridezilla.”

        “Pardon?”

        “Just an old Earth term. And I regret to say that since I  _ am _ in Starfleet I'll be wearing my dress uniform.”

        “ _ No. _ ” The complete outrage in his voice was more than a bit amusing. Julian reached across the table to intertwine their fingers,

        “But I promise I'll wear it at the reception.” Garak's expression softened for a moment before his eyes went wide in a rare scene of genuine surprise until he could get his emotions under control. There was a sudden hard pressure on Julian's shoulders,

        “Doctor Bashir! I've been looking for you!”  _ Oh god no. _ “Weyoun informed me on human romance customs, who knew he had experience, and I have to say I'm surprised. You seem to have better taste than I,” he makes eye contact with Garak, “.. previously thought.” Julian almost hoped he kept talking so that he may offend Garak beyond belief and get himself murdered. Dukat did indeed keep digging himself in a deeper hole, his scaly hands moving to rub the back of Julian's neck as if somehow he wouldn't know what it meant was making him sick to his stomach. “I was thinking we could have dinner tonight to discuss things a bit further. I'll come to your quarters to pick you up at 2100.”

        “Dukat I really don’t-”

        “Ah ah Doctor, don’t try playing coy with me I’m not taking no for an answer.” He gives Bashir a final pat on the shoulder and walks out of the Replimat to join some of his crew in Quark’s. Garak has on that barely-contained-murderous-rage face and Julian is trying very hard not to encourage him which would be unbefitting of a Starfleet officer no matter how many people would thank him.

        “I think I need a shower after that,” he groans, face in his hands. Garak stand up from the table and moves to pull Julian up with him,

        “Let’s make it a bath. I can help you scrub off all that pompous creep.”

\--

        This is the first date Bashir has had to bring a weapon to. A phaser would have been ideal but Odo’s policies on those on the Promenade were quite clear. Garak ended up handing him a pocket knife ( _ was that dried blood on it? _ ) which at least wouldn’t be detected by the station’s scanners and telling him “aim for the eyes”. He sat slouched on the couch flipping it in and out; it made him feel kind of  _ dangerous  _ and  _ cool _ but if he told Garak that he would never let him hear the end of it. In any case, he felt better having it in case rejecting Dukat took a turn for the worse. He was holding the knife like a dart and imaging throwing it at Dukat’s stupid head to pop his inflated ego when the door chime rang. And rang again. And then rang another time.  _ God _ what kind of ass rang the doorbell three times in a row? He pocketed the knife and tried to adopt Garak’s fake customer service smile. Dukat strode in as soon as the door was unlocked,

        “Doctor! I love what you’ve done with the place,” he hands him a bottle of spring wine and half dozen Bajoran lilies.

        “You’ve never been in my quarters,” he replicates a vase to be polite but the flowers will be re-gifted by the end of the night. Maybe to Nurse Jiao, whose baby would be due soon. “So, where are we going?”  _ Please don’t say that Betazoid place it takes absolutely forever.  _ Dukat reaches an arm around his waist and leads him out the door,

        “Actually I was planning to go back to the guest quarters I’ve been assigned, something private with soft lighting.” Julian pulled away,

        “Now Dukat, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

        “Come now Doctor,” he pauses and lays a hand on Bashir’s shoulder, “Julian. Just think of the possibilities, you, me, a bottle of kanar.”  _ Kanar has way too high of alcohol content for humans and I’m willing to bet you know it you greasy snake. _

        “Honestly, I would rather not.” Dukat sighs, something as melodramatic as Garak and Julian wonders if it's just a Cardassian thing,

        “Then where would  _ you _ like to go?”

        “I was thinking of this Vulcan restaurant, it's near the Klingon one if you know where that is,”  _ perfect, it’s fast and just about the least romantic place on the station. _

 

        Dinner was… as expected. Dukat talked a lot about himself which was somewhat a relief because that meant Julian didn’t even have to reply, just nod every once in awhile.

        “Pursuing a romantic relationship on Earth must take a great deal of confidence, Doctor,” he takes a sip of tea, one of the few beverages sold at  _ Convenient Meals _ , “It's a wonder your species reproduces at all with the amount of courage needed to just _ decide  _ you're going to marry someone and hope your partner goes along.” Was that a remark on the level of courage Dukat thinks humans to have? No matter, Julian wasn't going to start something in fear the argument would be mistaken for a sign of interest. Currently, he was trying to be the most boring date in the world but apparently the Cardassian fondness for a two way conversation was lost on Dukat who seemed content to ramble on by himself all night. Bashir tore up his napkin into little pieces; he had ordered only a salad in a futile attempt to make the ordeal go faster but it only left him sitting at the table for half an hour with nothing to do. Dukat  _ finally  _ finished and had the decency to pay the bill, not out of any sense of politeness but out of the ego boost of showing off his status of course. “You know, Doctor, I've always found you quite alluring,” he reaches across the table to take Julian's hand, “the shade of your skin gives a sense of  _ exoticism _ . And is it true humans have no ridges  _ anywhere? _ ”  _ Okay, time to leave before I stab Dukat. _ “So what do you say we go back to your quarters and open that bottle of spring wine,” he traces little circles on the underside of Julian's wrist with a claw. He jabs the heel of his boot into Dukat's shin and bolts up,

        “I'm sorry but I have to leave right now, immediately.”

\--

        Julian reported to the Infirmary the next morning with a very difficult to conceal limp. Elim had gotten downright  _ brutal _ when he came home last night and he flushed just remembering it. Even Garak wasn’t so insecure as to think Dukat was preferable to him but sitting alone in your quarters waiting for your fiance to come home from a date with someone else was enough to drive anyone a bit mad he supposes. He unfortunately had to remove the most obvious marks that his uniform wouldn’t hide but there were still a satisfactory amount left untouched across his torso, hips, and thighs. On the curve of his shoulder there was a particularly nasty bite where last night Elim’s teeth had torn through his skin like paper. It hurt like a bitch and Julian was very seriously considering letting it scar.

       “I see somebody had a very good night.”

        “ _ Good morning, Nurse _ ,” he may have been obvious but he didn't  _ care _ because it was the morning after and he was still floating. As he went about his duties for a few hours the glow wore off but the dull ache in his shoulder gave him a small sense of warmth to keep him going.

        “ _ Doctor Bashir! _ ” He turns around to see a  _ very angry  _ Dukat stomping towards him, “are you  _ cheating  _ on me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh just writing dukat makes me feel like a bad person,,  
> Also I bet you can tell i write mostly porn based on my over 200 words of waxing poetic about hickeys at the end lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lot shorter but whatever its the end and the last chapter was twice as long as usual

        “So I heard Doctor Bashir left you for Dukat,” Odo pretended to sip from his fake raktajino. The Constable was one of the few people who had realized Garak and Bashir were in a relationship, partially due to his observational habits partially due to his experience with Cardassian behavior. He found the couple's joke  _ peculiar  _ to say the least but that was none of his business.

        “Ah yes,” Garak put on a mask of great grief, “They had a wonderful date last night and I was left alone in my quarters to pick up the pieces of my broken heart.”

        “Harrumph. More like waiting in Doctor Bashir's quarters for him to get home. I saw how he walked to the Infirmary today or was that  _ Dukat  _ who did that? I honestly thought they would have trained that possessive Cardassian nature out of you in the Order.”

_         I'm sure a Vulcan would have gotten even a little heated in that situation,  _ Garak picked a bit at his breakfast,  _ it's not like a lover like Julian comes by every day especially to someone like  _ you _ , Elim,  _ “The Order? Why Constable why would-”

        “ _ Security to Odo.” _

        “Odo here.”

        “ _ We've just had to arrest Doctor Bashir and Dukat, they're in holding cells for you to question.”  _ Garak nearly choked on his tea.

        “Alright, I'll be right over. Odo out,” he tapped his comm and gestured for Garak to follow him, “You should probably come along too.”

\--

        “Odo! There you are! You really need to do something about your  _ menace  _ of a Doctor,” Dukat paced in his cell, neck ridges puffed with anger.

        “Slow down Dukat, what exactly happened?”

        “He broke my nose!” he moved his bloodied hand away from his face where indeed his nose was stuck out to a painful angle.

        “You nearly tore my arm from the socket! I needed to get you to let go somehow,” Julian turned to Odo, “Three nurses witnessed it, they can tell you it was in self defense.”

        “And what started all of this?”

       “He came barging into the Infirmary yelling and tried to pull off my arm!”

        “Oh please, all I did was grab you and this wouldn’t have even happened if you hadn’t been flaunting your late night indiscretions with  _ him _ ,” he pointed a clawed finger at a smug looking Garak who was barely containing his laughter over  _ crooked nose Dukat throwing a fit in a holding cell _ ,

        “Well it’s clear I’m a much better catch than you.” The glare Dukat gave him was downright murderous. Odo unlocked Bashir’s cell and then Dukat’s,

        “Well you two, do you want to tell him or should I?” he sighed, “Dukat, it seems that you’ve been victim of a joke that’s gone on too long. Doctor Bashir has no romantic interest in you, he’s been engaged to Mr. Garak here the whole time.”

        “A  _ joke _ ? But Weyoun-”

        “Why the hell would you take romantic advice from Weyoun?” Odo made a noise similar to that of a throat clearing before another fight could begin,

        “Alright, I've heard enough. Doctor, fix the Gul's nose and try not to cause any more problems. Dukat, the doctor is clearly not available, please cease your advances.”

  
        Healing Dukat's nose was awkward, he couldn't even manage to keep his mouth shut then but at least Garak was there to make sarcastic quips at his fellow Cardassian’s expense. They walk home together after, Julian leaning on Garak's shoulder and Garak with his pin proudly on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone for reading and for your nice comments those seriously make my life. I have many more garashir fics planned including different aus of kidfic and a road trip au set in the 80s!!


End file.
